<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【寅燦寅】我們回家吧 by prcsapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647043">【寅燦寅】我們回家吧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple'>prcsapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>首爾不是我的家，但我們在一起就是家。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【寅燦寅】我們回家吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梁精寅&amp;方燦  左右無差<br/>
*現背向，勿上升<br/>
*私設有，OOC注意</p><p> </p><p>1.<br/>
梁精寅有時會想，如果自己不當偶像的話現在會在哪裡？又做著什麼呢？<br/>

他應該會留在釜山，唸完書以後找個穩定的工作，幼稚園老師感覺就挺不錯的。<br/>

來到首爾以後的生活忙碌又充實，不知不覺中自己也成長了許多，還有哥哥們的陪伴，說得上是很幸福的日子，但總感覺少了點什麼。<br/>

首爾不是我的家，釜山才是啊。他想。</p><p>2.<br/>
方燦有時候會想，如果不是遇見了大家，他有機會像現在一樣發光發熱嗎？<br/>

會不會這只是一場夢，他其實還是那個孤伶伶地徘徊在宿舍和練習室的小男孩？<br/>

身為隊長，出道後他非常地忙，但總有幾個夜深人靜的夜晚讓他忍不住多想，付出了近十年得到的一切都很不真實，心裡頭總有空空的感覺。<br/>

首爾不是我的家，我想澳洲了啊。他想。</p><p>3.<br/>
想太多的時候，做練習生時的回憶總是最容易湧上心頭，那是段最辛苦、但也為了夢想最義無反顧的時光。<br/>

梁精寅還記得那時候的方燦可靠又嚴厲，他會不厭其煩地指導他舞蹈，也會在必要的時候狠狠訓斥他，一切都只是為了他更好的成長。<br/>

能夠遇上方燦這麼好的隊長，加入這麼好的隊伍，梁精寅一直很感激。<br/>

也許是那時尚年幼，腦袋裡總是充斥著奇怪的比較。梁精寅會想家，但是當他看到李龍馥離鄉背井的難受，從那麼遠的地方來這裡－－他突然就覺得自己的思鄉病不值得一提了，繼續用習慣掛在臉上的笑容強壓下湧上心頭的難受。<br/>

明明是忙內，梁精寅卻是個格外懂事的孩子，他總是不給人添麻煩、不讓人擔心。他把所有眼淚都無聲嚥下，就算不小心憋不住了也只有一兩滴出來，他妄想那些淚珠可以流到釜山的大海，至少代替自己投入海水的懷抱。<br/>

同樣來自大洋彼端的還有他敬愛的隊長哥哥，也是那個人連同他的不安孤單擁他入懷，令人安心的嗓音輕輕說著：「我們大家在一起的地方，就是Stray kids的家。」<br/>

倚在方燦厚實的胸膛上，他好像能感受到全世界都變溫柔了。</p><p>4.<br/>
出道以後梁精寅的進步是肉眼可見的，但進步速度是肉眼跟不上的，他每回出現在鏡頭前就又褪去一層蛹，成長得越來越優秀。<br/>

他開始特別在意方燦是從初冬的某個晚上。梁精寅迷迷糊糊地爬起來上廁所，躡起腳尖點在冰冷的地上猶如踢踏舞一般跳過走廊，想趕緊回到被窩裡。<br/>

時間大概是凌晨四點，一陣盡可能放輕力道、卻還是突兀刺耳的開門聲劃破了寂靜的夜。<br/>

是方燦回來了，拖著疲累不堪的身子撐在玄關，不知道為什麼遲遲不走進來。梁精寅被金屬碰撞的聲響喚回了幾分神智，停下腳步想跟哥哥打個招呼再回去睡，好一陣子了卻沒見著人影，他又跳到客廳去確認情況。<br/>

「哥……幹嘛站在這裡！」梁精寅被默不作聲貼在牆邊的方燦嚇得瞌睡蟲全跑光了，只見方燦走出歪歪扭扭的步伐，好像隨時會倒下，梁精寅立刻走向前攙住哥哥。<br/>

燦哥喝酒了嗎？敏銳的未成年人嗅到一絲酒氣又不是很敢確定，他依稀聽見方燦發出一些蠕蠕的囈語，忽然覺得很擔心難得表現得脆弱的哥哥。</p><p>5.<br/>
梁精寅沒有和方燦回到房間，兩個人窩在沙發的一角互相取暖，梁精寅細心地把方燦從外頭回來凍成冰棍的手指一一捂熱。<br/>

方燦整個人攤在沙發上，像是洩了氣的皮球，漏氣的地方則是從嘴巴，他一聲聲無奈的嘆息聽得梁精寅的心絞成一團在抽痛。<br/>

梁精寅是第一次見到強大的方燦這副模樣，他用英語喃喃著好一長串的自言自語，幾乎是重複的字句。梁精寅的英語不算好，可他唯獨聽懂了那句，全是哥哥的魂牽夢縈。<br/>

I miss Australia.<br/>

太過繁忙的日子已經讓梁精寅不像初來乍到首爾時，總是掛念那片海鷗翱翔的天空。方燦應該也是這樣，但也是太過繁忙的日子，令他的思緒忍不住飄到了那片袋鼠躍動的草原。<br/>

梁精寅摟住方燦微微顫抖的身體，手搭在寬厚的肩上讓他靠向自己。他一直很羨慕方燦的寬肩，不只是因為外型上的帥氣，更是因為想協助哥哥扛起那些沉重。<br/>

方燦偏高的體溫暖和了梁精寅，他把方燦摟得更緊些，頭也輕輕埋進對方髮間，在溫度的交流下學著愛與被愛。作為最小的弟弟總是備受寵愛，梁精寅也一直很想照顧好哥哥，他希望自己可以變強，成為哥哥的靠山。<br/>

天空漸漸泛起了魚肚白，一大一小的身影依偎著，在夢裡回到了故鄉。</p><p>6.<br/>
梁精寅再次睜開眼發現自己躺回了床上，一經查證，方燦也在房間裡呼呼大睡，他們很有默契地絕口不提那天凌晨的事。<br/>

又在討論到有關家鄉的話題是許久以後了，難得又是兩人獨處的場合。<br/>

梁精寅似乎有某種魔力讓人覺得什麼都可以向他傾訴，而他只是靜靜聽著陪著，心情就會得到舒緩，哪怕只是看著他甜甜的臉蛋都是一種治癒。<br/>

方燦也沒想到自己會向弟弟談了那麼多，從以前做練習生的酸甜苦辣，到為了出道的一路努力，甚至道出了心裡頭無法忽視的空缺。<br/>

「有時候我會想這一切會不會只是一場夢。」方燦臉上多了幾不可聞的苦笑，語氣平淡地開口。<br/>

「哥你覺得我們像假的嗎？」半開玩笑地回覆，梁精寅一雙水靈靈的眼睛笑得瞇成一條線，可愛的樣子讓方燦伸手揉了揉他的頭。<br/>

結局當然是忙內躲開了哥哥的關愛，不過他抓住了作亂的手，堅毅又溫柔的眼神看向方燦，「哥偶爾想家也是沒問題的。」<br/>

「首爾也不是我的家啊，但是我們在一起就是家。」似曾相似的話從梁精寅口中講出來竟多了幾分男子氣概，也許是不知為何帶著方言的腔調聽上去特別親切豪邁。<br/>

方燦感受到暖流匯流入心房，笑著把小孩圈進懷裡，確保他這次逃不了自己充滿愛意的感動與感激。</p><p>7.<br/>
今天是方燦這禮拜第五天沒回宿舍。<br/>

這說不上是什麼稀奇的事，三辣醬三個工作狂，常常一埋頭寫起歌就是沒日沒夜。<br/>

製作隊的另外兩位成員今天被趕回來休息了，只剩隊長一人要稍做修改會晚點現身。<br/>

這件事梁精寅是放學回到宿舍後才聽諸位哥哥說的，也不管自己才剛風塵僕僕地進到玄關，他丟下一句「我去找燦哥」，便頭也不回地直奔公司。<br/>

梁精寅想到方燦一個人走在路上便不由得覺得難過，他要去接哥哥，一起回家的話，路程將會很短又很幸福。</p><p>8.<br/>
方燦伸了個懶腰，滿身的疲倦和創作瓶頸的苦惱正在他的腦子裡到處轟炸，連清脆的敲門聲都可以讓他發出煩躁的低吼。<br/>

他隨意應了聲讓門外的人進來，卻沒想到傍晚還會有和煦的陽光灑進工作室，他覺得自己瞬間放鬆了許多。<br/>

「燦哥！」工作室的門被打開了，探頭進來的是一隻小狐狸，語氣完全藏不住見到自己的喜悅，「我們回家吧。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>